galacticconquestroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
DP System
This page presents a blanket for all DP related information, and serves as a source for templates, point allocation, and costs. BP = Built-Posts, DP = Design Points. Points Advisory: Set the Build Posts (BP) of a ship first, this gives you the Design Points (DP), then design ship. This avoids most point issues. 'Rounding' When dealing with decimals, follow this simple rule Always round up to the nearest one in the event of any decimal. Round down at .4 and below, round up at .5 and above. Clarification: When it Reads (Previous+x), it is referring to the cost of the last unit. Example: The second Shield array would cost 4 points, not 7. the third would cost 5 points, not 14. 'Weapon Systems' (You MAY split larger weapons into smaller parts, Such as splitting 90cm into 2 45cm barrels) Projectile Weaponry 10cm caliber = 1 point (scales at 1 point, 2 = 20cm) -Sub cost, Payload = 1 point per .25KT (Guass only, requires tech upgrade) Missiles (NON-TURRETED WEAPON) -Sub Cost, 1KT warhead = 1 point (scales at 1kt, 2 = 2kt using base tech, tech upgrades will increase the yield per point spent). -Sub cost, Missile Tube = 1 point per missile tube. (3 points = 4x1kt or 1x4kt or 2x2kt. 1point in warhead is free) -Sub cost, Armor = 0.25 points added on for every point to tubes and warhead. Maximum armor is 4 points. ( 2kt x 2 - A1 = 2.50+2.50 = 5 points) Energy Weaponry 10cm BEAM Projector = 1 point (scales at 1 point , 2 = 20 cm) (3 points = 30cm + 20mw OR 20cm + 40mw OR 10cm + 60MW, 1 point in projector is free) -Sub Cost, Laser, 20 MW = 1 point (scales at 1 point, 2 = 40MW, tech upgrades can increase) -Sub Cost, Particle beam, 275MJ = 1 point (scales at 1 point, 2 = 550MJ) 5cm LANCE Projector = 1 point (scales at 1 point , 2 = 10 cm, Requires Lancer Tech) (3 points = 15cm (2) + 40mw (1) OR 10cm (1) + 80mw (2) OR 5cm + 120MW (3), 1 point in projector is free) -Sub Cost, Laser, 40 MW = 1 point (scales at 1 point, 2 = 80MW) -Sub Cost, Particle beam, 425MJ = 1 point (scales at 1 point, 2 = 850MJ) Plasma Weaponry 10cm PULSE projector = 1 point (scales at 1 point, 2 = 40 cm) 5cm BEAM projector = 1 point (scales at 1 point, 2 = 20cm, Requires Beam tech) 'Armour and Shields' Defensive, 15cm armor = 1 point Defensive, 1 shield array = 3 points (scales at (Previous)+1, 7 = 2 arrays) Defensive, 1 shield emitter = 2 points Defensive, 1 PD turrets = 1 point 'Hangars and Sensors' Support, Hanger support = 2 points per strikecraft (scales at 2, 4 Points = 2 strikecraft) Support, Sensor array = 4 point (scales at previous cost+1, 9 = 2 arrays) Special, FTL Sensor = Price of next sensor array, may not be the only sensor array on a ship. Electronic Warfare Offensive, FTL Jamming Systems = 1 point per 4 DP Defensive, FTL Jamming Resistance = 1 point per 4 DP -Sub cost, Targeting = Add 5 points per ship targeting capabilities, default targeting is one ship Offensive, Interia Field = 20 DP Offensive, Sensor Dazzling = 20 DP Offensive, Sensor Spoofing = 20 DP, 5 DP with Targeting System Offensive, Sensor Jamming = 30 DP (Requires targeting system) -Sub cost, Targeting = 10 DP per targeting system 'Power Generation, Propulsion and FTL' Power Generation Basic, Reactors = 8/10/12 points per type (Light/Medium/Heavy reactors. Light has lowest output, but highest stability. Heavy has high output and low stability, medium is middle ground) Propulsion Basic, STL Engines = 5 points (add 5 to cost each size above Cor, EX- Cruiser is 20 point engines) -Sub cost, Dual Core = Add 10 points, engine counts as 2 engines. FTL Drives FTL, Light Rider = 5 (add 5 to cost each size above Cor) FTL, Alcubierre Drive = 10 (add 5 to cost each size above Cor) FTL, Hyperdrive = 10 (add 5 to cost each size above Cor) FTL, Riftskipper = 10 (add 10 to cost each size above Cor) FTL, Jump Drive = 10 (add 10 to cost each size above Cor) FTL, Slipstream = 15 (add 5 to cost each size above Cor) FTL, Warp Drive = 15 (add 10 to cost each size above Cor) FTL, Isk Zhin Gates = 30 (add 15 per size above Cor permitted) Special, Gate = 50 (add 15 per size above Cor permitted) (Must be mounted on Frigate or larger) Special, FTL Beacon = 10 per beacon (CnC Only) Misc Systems Self Repair = Build Posts Redundancy (Per System) = 1/2 the systems cost Strike Craft/Daughter Craft Strike craft are prebuilt and added into their carrier craft, they do not require extra build posts in order to be added bar the points needed for their storage. In quick summary, strike craft are any relatively small craft falling under fighter, bomber, dropship, or any other support drone, usually capable of atmospheric dog fighting along with orbital roles. Daughter Craft refer to full scale starships docked to a larger vessel, usually stripped of their FTL drive in order to fit a bit more firepower. They also can serve utility roles such as mining, transport, or even sensors. They are not however built along with the ship, only their docking point and management equipment are installed. These craft must be assembled separately and then docked with their parent craft. They also may not be larger than the ship they are docked to. Turrets The size of a turret is how many points you've put into the weaponry mounted on it. For example, on a Corvette you can put 3 points to a weapon, which maxes the turret size for that specific turret. Multiple barrels in a turret are payed for separately, and together may not surpass the turret size limit. For multiple barrels on a turret, max points for a size class's weaponry/3 = the limit to how many barrels a turret may have. Spinal weaponry does not count against the turret limit. Clarification: Destroyer = 9 point max turret, 3 barrels. Max points in turret accounts all weapons in turret, (1x9 =9, 2x4.5 = 9, 3x3 = 9), each barrel is not accounted seperately. Missiles For missiles, warhead type is calculated first, followed by the quantity of tubes using a specific warhead yield. You will always have at least one missile tube however. For example, 2 points gives a single 2kt warhead using base level technology. Once you start fitting additional tubes however, you must pay for each tube mounted on the vessel with a single point per tube. This system is very straightforward once this is understood until armoring or non-explosive warheads are brought into play. -Armoring Missiles With technological advances, it becomes possible to make missiles a bit more durable. Armoring missiles requires accessn A-1 Armored missile adds 0.25 to the cost of a missile for tube and warhead, with 0.25 for every armor point. One Armor point will grant a missile's outer shell immunity to long range shrapnel and reduce the effectiveness of low caliber weaponry against it. PD autocannons can fire HE rounds that still do severe damage with a close detonation and an AP round can easily penetrate the missile's skin. A second point removes the ability of autocannon HE to deal much damage and reduces their effective munitions to only AP. Cannon PD turrets can still shred the missile with HE at A-2. A third point into armor makes the missile immune to HE rounds in general and it can survive multiple hits from autocannons. Cannon AP is necessary for killing these missiles. At the fourth point, A-4, the missile becomes highly resistant to a kinetic kill, taking multiple large caliber cannon shots. Railgun PD or non-projectile PD is necessary to quickly kill these highly armored missiles. Clarification: 'Armor levels are decided by "armor points", each costing 0.25 extra on a missile's warhead and tube cost. A 1 point warhead with two tubes would add 0.75 to the total cost. This may be rounded up if necessary. Example: 2kt x 2 - A1 = 2.50+2.50 = 5 points Modular System (DO NOT USE, TO BE REVISED) To make a craft "Modular" is straight forward Split your design points between the hull and module Example: 24 post destroyer, 240 points, 60 points to the hull then rest to the module section. Armor points are subtracted from the total BEFORE splitting (if you buy 60 points of armor, you would only have 180 to split between hull and module) Hull only systems: Engines, Reactors 'Softcaps All vessels unless otherwise stated have the following softcaps Armor after (BP*2) scales at 2x cost, after (BP *5) scales at 4x cost Shield emitters after (BP) scale at (Prev+2) After (BP * 4) Turrets, each additional turret costs 2 DP, PD turrets count against limit. Multiple barrels (weapons) per turret do NOT count against limit. Clarification: (BP * 4) = 4 turrets per BP. Hangar support after BP scales at (prev+2) Hull Types UNLESS OTHERWISE STATED, DP IS 10 PER POST Corvettes 40 meters - 90 meters, Size 0 DP is 15 per post (Max 5 post build time) (15-75 DP) Weapons using over 3 points are Spinal (Max barrels per turret: 1) Always considered atmosphere capable Cannot mount hangar support Maximum of 2 points of FTL Jamming Resistance Maximum of 4 points of FTL Jamming Frigates 90 meters - 300 meters, Size 1 Max 14 post build time, Min 8 (80-140 DP) Weapons using over 6 points are Spinal (Max barrels per turret: 2) May land and takeoff from planets if modified (10 points) Maximum of 4 points of FTL Jamming Resistance Maximum of 6 points of FTL Jamming Destroyers 150 meters - 600 meters, Size 2 Max 24 post build time, min 18 (180-240 DP) Weapons using over 9 points are spinal (Max barrels per turret: 3) May land and takeoff from planets if modified (40 points) May have Hanger support for Corvettes (cost 6 per Corvette) Maximum of 6 points of FTL Jamming Resistance Maximum of 8 points of FTL Jamming Cruisers 150 meters - 800 meters, Size 3 Max 34 post build time, min 28 (280-340 DP) Weapons using over 12 points are spinal (Max barrels per turret: 4) May have Hanger support for Frigates (Cost 12 per Frigate) Maximum of 8 points of FTL Jamming Resistance Maximum of 10 points of FTL Jamming Battlecruisers 400 Meters - 1300 meters, Size 4 44 post build time, min 38 (380-440 DP) Weapons using over 18 points are Spinal (Max barrels per turret: 5) May have hanger support for Destroyers (Cost 18 per Destroyer) Maximum of 10 points of FTL Jamming Resistance Maximum of 12 points of FTL Jamming Battleships 850 meters - 1800 meters, Size 5 54 post build time, min 48 (480-540 DP) Weapons over 21 points are Spinal (Max barrels per turret: 6) May have hanger support for Cruisers (Cost 24 per Cruiser) Maximum of 12 points of FTL Jamming Resistance Maximum of 12 points of FTL Jamming Dreadnoughts 1km - 6km, Size 6 64 post build time, minimum 58 (580-640) Weapons over 24 points are spinal (Max barrels per turret: 7) May have hangar support for Battlecruisers (Cost 30 per Battlecruiser) Cannot be FTL Jammed Maximum of 20 points of FTL Jamming Templates Here are the templates that serve to designate the role and overall duty of a vessel design. This can also be used to create new variants of an existing class of spacecraft in some cases. These are to be applied to a ship before system listings are set up due to having a massive affect on the softcaps and costs of systems. YOU MUST NAME THE TEMPLATE BEING USED Templates are not a requirement! They are only there for specialized craft and special roles, usage is not advised for an unspecialized vessel. The standard uses whatever is the normal softcap list for the ship and uses normal costs. Template List 'Assault' Armor becomes 1 DP per 22.5cm, no softcap Shield Arrays cost 4 DP, but stay at 4 DP Weapons max size reduced by 3 points before spinal Gains Assault trait (Can launch Boarding assaults) 'Siege' Weapons Max Size increased by 6 points before spinal. (Turret size goes up 6 DP before mandatory spinal) Turret softcap reduced to (BP * 3) Non-Missile weapons become half price. (1 point = 20cm) PD becomes 2x price Armor/shields become 2x price 'Missile Boat' Weapons max size reduced by 3 points before spinal Turret soft cap reduced to (BP * 2) Non-missile weapons become 2x price Missile weaponry becomes half price. (1 point = 1x2kt or 2x1kt. 2 points = 2x2kt, or 4x1kt, or 1x4kt) Armor/shields become 2x price FTL Indirector Maximum hull size is Frigate Weapon max size reduced by 1 point before spinal Turret soft cap reduced to 3/4ths of non-template equivalent All weapons cost 2x DP Armour/shields become 2x price Maximum FTL Jamming becomes x4 1 FTL Jamming/Resistance Point per 2 DP 'Carrier' Sensors become 2 DP but become (prev+2) scale Weapons become 4x priced, can't mount spinals, max size reduced by 3 Armor/Shields become 4x priced. Hanger support for Strikecraft costs 1 per strikecraft and has no softcap Gains Advanced Repair trait (Repairs/Rearms any vessel that can dock) 'Grand Warship' ADD 10 POSTS TO BUILD TIME, GAIN NO EXTRA DP Remove Armor, Shield, Strikecraft and Turret softcaps. Weapons may have a Battery, adding copies of that weapon for 1/2 the cost of the original. No more additional weapons than ship size Armor costs 1 point per 20cm of armor PD costs 1 per 2 turrets. 'Defense Platform' Remove Armor and Shield softcaps. Weapons can be 3 points larger before spinal FTL drives may not be mounted. May not mount engines. Gains Advanced Sensor Trait (Can mount Stealth Detection Sensors) Gains Advanced Repair Trait (May Repair/Restock any vessel that can dock) (DO NOT USE) Can be one size larger than latest researched hull size 'Heavy Defense Platform (Minimum Size, Frigate)' ADD 10 POSTS TO BUILD TIME, GAIN NO EXTRA DP Remove Armor and Shield softcaps. Arrays cost 4 and stay 4, Armor costs 1 point per 25cm of armor, PD costs 1 per 2 turrets. Weapons may have a Battery, adding copies of that weapon for 1/2 the cost of the original. No more additional turrets than ship size Weapons may be 3 points larger before spinal Remove Strikecraft cap, Hanger support for strike craft costs 1 FTL and STL drives may not be mounted. Can be one size larger than latest researched hull size 'Area Defense(PD)' PD gains one extra turret per point Armor becomes 2x price Shields become 2x price. Weapons become 2x price. Weapons max size reduced by 3 before spinal Gains Advanced Shielding trait (can project area shields) 'Battlecarrier' Weapons become 2x price Armor/Shields become 2x price Hanger support softcap changes to (BP * 3) then costs 4 DP per strikecraft 'Command And Control (CnC)' Fire Support CnC (Cruiser minimum) Armor/Shields stay at same cost Weapons become 2x price One extra point to turrets before spinal Provides one point of FTL Jamming Resistance to four ships per class (Cruiser = 4, Battlecruiser = 8) Gains Centralized Fire Control trait (Acts as a fleet fire control/supercomputer) Can drop FTL Beacons Electronic Support CnC (Cruiser minimum) Armor/Shields become double cost Weapons become 2x price Sensors become 3 DP but remain (prev+1) scale Recieves single FTL Sensor for no cost Provides two points of FTL Jamming Resistance to every ship in fleet Gains Advanced Shielding trait (Can project area shields) Can drop FTL Beacons Electronic Offensive CnC (Cruiser minimum) Armor/Shields become triple cost Weapons become 3x price Recieves a single FTL Sensor for no cost Provides one point of FTL Jamming Resistance to four ships per class (Cruiser = 4, Battlecruiser = 8) Sensor Attack systems are 1/2 cost Provides one extra target to every vessel with Sensor Attack Targeting Systems Can drop FTL Beacons 'Stealth (Max Size, Destroyer)' Armor become double priced, (2 dp per 15cm) and after (BP * 2) scales at (prev+1) Shields become 2x priced Weapons become 2x priced and have max size reduced by 3 before spinal Can mount cloaking devices (costs BP * 2 to mount) Appears one class smaller on sensors (Destroyer -> Frigate -> Corvette -> Small Craft) 'Special Systems' Sensors become 2 DP cost and scale at 2 Armor becomes 2x price, (Shields remain same price) Weapons become 3x price, max size reduced by 6, no spinals allowed Reactors become (6/8/10) and scale as such, May mount Superheavy reactors for 12 Gains Advanced Sensor trait (Can mount Stealth Detection Sensors) Gains Advanced Shielding (Can project area shields) Gain Advanced Power Grid (Can project energy to nearby vessels) Gains Advanced Tracking (All mounted sensors also count as FTL sensors) 'Electronic Warfare Boat' Sensors become 3 dp cost and scale at 3 Armor/Shields becomes 2x Price Weapons become double price Gains Advanced Sensor trait (Can mount Cloak Sensors) Immune to Electronic Warfare Electronic Warfare costs 5 (add 5 per size above Cor) 'Constructor' Cut total DP by 50% (EX: 10 BP = 50dp, not 100) Armor/Shields becomes 2x price Weapons become 2x price, can't mount spinals Gains Drydock Trait (Can Refit or build any ship 2 steps lower, applies to Destroyer up only) Gains Advanced Repair trait (Repairs/Rearms any vessel that can dock) Gains Constructor Trait (Can build Facilities/have manufacturing equipment) 'Colonizer' Cut total DP by 50% (EX: 10 BP = 50dp, not 100) PD becomes 2x price Armor/shields become 2x price Weapons become 2x price, cannot mount spinals Gains Colonization Trait (Can colonize planets) 'Freighter' PD becomes 2x price Armor becomes 2x price Weapons become 3x price, cannot mount spinals Cut total DP by 50% (EX: 10 BP = 50dp, not 100) Gains ability to carry over-sized cargo 'Mining Barge' Cut total DP by 50% (EX: 10 BP = 50dp, not 100) Armor/Shields becomes 2x price Weapons become 2x price, can't mount spinals Gains ability to harvest and refine resources anywhere. 'Mobile Shipyard (Minimum Size, Frigate)' Cut total DP by 50% (EX: 10 BP = 50dp, not 100) Armor/Shields becomes 4x price Weapons become 4x price, can't mount spinals Gains Advanced Drydock Trait (Can Refit or build any ship, same size and smaller) Gains Advanced Repair trait (Repairs/Rearms any vessel that can dock) 'Raider Carrier(Minimum Size, Cruiser)' Armor/Shields becomes 2x price Weapons become 2x price, can't mount spinals Gains Advanced Berth Trait (Reduce cost of dock for ships Cor size and up by 1/2) Gains Advanced Repair trait (Repairs/Rearms any vessel that can dock) No Strikecraft softcap Provides protection against Electronic Warfare to its "Raider" craft 'Civilian Variant' Cut total DP by 50% (EX: 10 BP = 50dp, not 100) Max armor 1/2 BP (EX 10BP = 5 point armor) Max Shield arrays = 1/10th BP (EX 10BP = 1, 20BP = 2) Max Shield Emitters = 1/5th BP (EX 10BP = 5, 20BP = 10) Max Turrets = BP (EX 10BP = 10 Turrets) Max points per missile system = Max turret size 'Prototype ONLY TO PROTOTYPES' THE FOLLOWING REPLACES THE NORMAL BP AND DP RULES. BATTLECRUISERS: 50 Posts to build, 400DP to spend. BATTLESHIPS: 60 Posts to build, 500DP to spend. DREADNOUGHTS: UNAVAILABLE TITANS: ON KID SubClasses Subclasses represent special variants of hull types. these subclasses may NOT be used with templates and additionally may only be used with specific hulls. Finally, all subclasses take 5 posts longer to build, they do NOT gain extra DP from this. Frigate - Monitor Turret Max size becomes 18 points May only mount (BP/2, round down) turrets (14BP = 7 turrets), may not buy additional turrets Armor and Shields cost 2x Engines cost 5DP more Destroyer - Cutter Counts one size smaller for STL and FTL engine costs, all engines automatically dual core Automatically gains (BP/4, round down) strike craft hangers, does not count hanger support limit. (24BP = 6 hangers) Weapon max size reduced by 3 Gains 1.5x more missiles per DP point (2dp = 3 missiles) Cruiser - Hunter Killer Automatically gain (BP/2, round down) PD turrets, Does not count against turret limit. (34BP = 17 PD turrets) Sensors cost 3DP, stay at 3DP cost One free level of system redundancy on Engines (Both FTL and STL) and Self Repair systems